fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Rotor Walrus
Rotor "Boomer" D. Walrus Name: Rotor Daryl Walrus Alias: Boomer Species: Hybrid Walrus Height: Not Recorded Weight: Not Recorded Age: Not Recorded D.O.B.: December 15th, XXXX Eyes: Blue Hair: N/A Fur: Slate Gray Inate Element: N/A Hybrid Ability: '''Mechanical Assembly/Disassembly (Able to cause machine parts to quickly integrate or cause machinery to dismantle itself into its collective of simplest parts and components.) '''Weaponry: Collapsable quadrasonic hyperblaster, "Big Bad Mamma Jamma" (disguised as a soldering gun)--built during escape from Vorostov territory. Supplimental Items: Various plumbing tools and raw materials. Vehicle of Choice: Walrus Bros. Plumbing Service & Supply company van Favorite Food: Fish and Seafood Favorite Music Genre: Industrial Favorite TV Show: "Tacklebox Corner", "D.I.Y. Home Improvement and Repair", "Mighty Plumber", "The Adventures of Dirk Drainhead" Music Theme A: "The Plumbing Song" by Weird Al Yankovic Music Theme B: "Skipper Dan" by Weird Al Yankovic Personality Profile: Rotor seems to keep to himself and mind his own business. Those who just met him describe him as a fairly normal guy; a little quiet and unsure of his surroundings. Those who've known him during his childhood describe him as once being the group's big, loveable goof with a big brain and a laid back desire to hang with the "cool crowd"--name Sally and company's group. Often spoken as...that guy's best friend his own age, Rotor could probably tell stories if he could be convinced to open up about the old days. While Rotor doesn't seem to have any real personality quirks or defining characteristics which set him apart from the other Ecotropian survivors, he's content enough being the group's straightman who doesn't stand out. And quite frankly he's made up his mind to keep his nose out of other people's business. Especially when it comes to the rather intimidating Sergal, Cima. She doesn't even acknowledge his existance and that's something Rotor probably feels lucky for. Rotor does however keep a lot of personal issues to himself; most noteably an overwhelming feeling of guilt that he is the only Ecotropian survivor (thus far) who made it out without being captured by Vorostov and without losing any family members in the Ecotropian disaster or following aftermath. More than willing to show sympathy to Sally and Bunnie when they're especially missing their kin, Rotor occasion finds him wishing he weren't the lucky one but choosing not to say so aloud as he already knows the response either of them will give. Even though Rotor does know that he should treasure his good fortune, it still doesn't change that he feels that it isn't right that his mother and little brother are still alive and well while his friends are orphaned. And enjoying that good fortune in their presence just seems insensitive to him. Perhaps a counterbalance to this feeling of guilt is that Rotor finds himself often realizing how much his potential is being wasted as a common plumber. While he won't say it out loud, Rotor considers himself somewhat of a "Skipper Dan"--that is, the guy whose hopes, dreams, and ideal career never took off. Like the performing arts valedictorian who was predicted to go on to being the next movie superstar only to find himself netting a dead-end job as a tour guide on a theme park's safari ride attraction, Rotor put aside his childhood interests and let whatever surviving inventions he used to tinker with collect dust and cobwebs. But the young Walrus could never say out loud how he really feels because it would let his little brother down. Already showing great potential as an apprentice, Skeeter seems to really want to take after his big brother. Often finding momentos and reminders of inventions and mishaps past, Rotor avoids people seeing his obvious embarassment. Especially over things like the "Ro-becca Incident'--an infamous tale of mayhem resulting from one of his early robotics projects. Currently at a spot in his life where he's just following the current of the river of life, Rotor's really not sure what lies ahead and is even less sure he's going to like where it takes him. The escape from Vorostov had proven far more adventure than he bargained for; there was once a time he used to see adventure and good times with that guy...but those days were over and his friend hasn't been officially seen by anyone except whispered as urban legend sightings. Bunnie gets the impression that Rotor is at odds with his life but isn't really sure of the reasons why. Sally is equally perplexed, wondering if Rotor's withdrawn demeanor is merely from the trauma of Ecotropia's fall and his ordeal crossing Vorostov into Neo Arcadia...or if something else is bugging him. Since Skeeter doesn't seem to be aware of his brother's deep blue funk, there's little he could tell the UCI about his big bro. While Rotor has yet to see any field work or mission of any kind, Volt finds himself really strugglng to find a way to get Rotor's field work quota up before the Sarge starts doing more than asking questions. Being the least physically capable save for maybe Gadget, Rotor has a very limited range of missions suited to him. Perhaps a future endevour that makes use of his Hybrid Ability could be the key? HISTORY: